Childhood Memories
by Revitalize
Summary: [AU] Just a funny collection of short oneshots that revolve around the mankin gang's memories. [Some oneshots may contain hints of pairings][Newest Chap: 'Aniki Likes a Girl']
1. A Misunderstanding

**Childhood Memories  
****By Angin-chan**

**Note: **I decided to take down my first fanfiction to brainstorm on it more. I hope you guys will like this collection of oneshots better!

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think a kid like me would own something like Shaman King? Duh. No.

**

* * *

**

A Misunderstanding  
HoroTam

HoroHoro slumped in his seat. Math class. He was not good in it, academically and by behavior, for the little Ainu boy just had _too_ much energy which he used up in the particular class.

The teacher, Mr.Yoshizuka, was babbling on about something called pie. He quit paying attention there and then thinking over and over, _What does pie have to do with math?_

By the looks of it, a few people had lost interest too, that's how it is if you have class with Mr. Yoshizuka. He wasn't very attentive himself, to be honest. Only when it came to HoroHoro bouncing off the walls did his hearing suddenly tuned up a tad bit more.

"Let me borrow a stupid pencil of yours, Tamamura! Don't be such a butthead!"

And then the Ainu boy finally had enough. That boy had just screamed out something and Mr.Yoshizuka didn't hear a _thing_. _Yoshizuka-sensei must really love math… _And so he rose his hand.

"Yes HoroHoro?"

"Yoshizuka-sensei! I just heard Akahito call Tamao-chan a butthead!" HoroHoro mocked a whining voice in order to prove his point.

"Akahito? Did you call HoroHoro something?"

"No." replied Akahito innocently. HoroHoro just fell down (anime style).

"Of course he didn't! He called _Tamao _something." HoroHoro replied. And that's when it happened. The source of all laughter and teasing in the future.

"So your basically saying your defending Tamao?

The effect was immediate. HoroHoro gagged, shrinking in his chair. Tamao started looking like a red cherry. Akahito sang, "Horo and Tamao sittinggg in a treeee—",and the rest of the class was just. _Laughing_.

_Oh great. Just great._

* * *

Wow, that sure was short... I just needed to use this memory. xp Hah.

You know these things actually happened in the past. Not to me, my friends (but in some of them I was there). So basically, I'll collect all those memories and make them fit for the shaman king gang. Some of the shaman gang will be a bit immature,'cause they are still in elementary school.

**-- Sankyuus for reading!**


	2. Aniki Likes a Girl!

**Childhood Memories  
****By Angin-chan**

'**Nother note: **I'm writing summaries from now on, kays?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own mankin, I would have been living in a cool mansion and have thousands of video games and—well you get it, right?

**Summary:** This is the tale of a boy who didn't know that cell phones record the number you called. This boy's name was… Hao

* * *

**Aniki Likes a Girl!**  
Hints of HaoxMari

"I'm _bored._ Are we there yet, Tou'san?" Yoh moaned the 100th time. Hao shifted in his seat, _he_ was also getting kind of bored. Who couldn't when your spending your hours in your car going to visit your grandparents who were in Izumo and you lived in Tokyo?

"Why don't you play your gamebo--" But Yoh's mother had been interrupted by Hao.

"He left it at home."

"And why is that…?"

"Aniki said that I wouldn't have time to play it, because we'll be having fun when we get to our 'destination'" Yoh replied. Yoh's mother just shifted her glance to a whistling Hao.

"Eh eheheh. Uh… Why don't we play on your cell phone Kaa'san?" He said, obviously trying to change the subject. Yoh's mother just sighed and handed her older son her phone for him to try and cheer up his not-much younger brother. Hao quickly found the game section and tossed the phone to Yoh.

"Have fun." He said and resumed his own game of 'stare out the window'.

Several minutes later, the boredness ( I know it's not a word -.-;;) finally took over Hao completely.

"Could I… eh use the phone for a sec otouto?" He asked.

"Sure!" Yoh replied, obviously happier than he was before, "I owe you anyways!" He handed the phone back to Hao and popped his headphones on. He scrunched his face up. " I can live with hearing the same songs over and over and over and over. I think."

_Now what'll I do…?_ Hao pressed random buttons without noticing he had put in a number. _Uh oh… wait… This is the number of someone I know….._

_Mari's?_

He pressed 'talk' without even thinking.

_Wait… what am I doing? Kaa'san'll be charged for long distance, than I'm gonna be humiliated when Mari asks why I'm calling her and, and…_

"Who are you calling, Aniki?" Yoh asked. Hao immediately canceled the call and handed the phone back to his mother.

"No one," he replied quickly, "You didn't want to play with the phone anymore, right? Good? Having fun? That's great. Yeah. So what song you listenin' to?"

Great! I should be more careful. Yoh could've found out. Oh well, as long as my parents don't know I'm free of humiliation. He kept assuring himself that everything was alright. It's not like cell phones record the number when you ca—

"So, who's Mari?" teased the twins' mother. Hao's heart skipped a beat.

"A girl in Aniki's class. Why?" Yoh replied.

"Are you sure she's just an _ordinary_ girl?" they're mother asked again. _Oh dear lord. This is just a coincidence, right? I mean…_

Without turning around their mother thrust the phone into the twins' face.

"I called this number and someone named Mari picked up."

Hao pushed the phone out of his face and put his best 'nothing-is-wrong' expression.

"She's just a friend—"

"You've never talked about her." Mikihisa, the twins' dad, finally piped up. "You _always_ talk about your friends."

"You've also never invited her over." The twins' mother joined in, "You _always_ invite your friends…"

Hao started to blush, "—I was asking her for help! On homework!"

"But Aniki, didn't you start yelling around the house, 'I have no homework! I have no homework!'" Yoh asked, with a big grin glued to his face.

"I…I…" _I should really get to know technology better…_

"Awww! Aniki likes a girllll!" Yoh cried in a sing-song voice.

…Maybe in another reality Hao could've beaten up his brother silly with a spirit made of fire…

* * *

Kiko is their mother's name right? I didn't want to add it 'cause I was having doubts. 

I had this idea in my head for awhile, it's just that I had a sudden load of homework. Someone brainwashed my teachers… T.T Feh.

Oh and if anyone would like to know, this happened to my friend's brother. He was calling my _other_ friend.So my friend's brother likes my friend which he was gonna call. So my friend that is the sister of the person who called my other friend told me the story. My friend that was being called didn't pick up her phone though.

Don't worry if you didn't understand that.

But…

…if you did, high five, for you are one of the special people who possess the 'I-understand-weird-repeated-things' power!

**-- Just review now people, just review… **-shifty eyes-


End file.
